


Fake News

by Uranusjy



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 2019年夏天的HK。
Relationships: 左麟右李 - Relationship, 谭咏麟/李克勤
Kudos: 2





	Fake News

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2019.8.18

1

黄纸在火光里扭曲着，跳跃着，火舌幻化出千百种浪花，烧焦的气味开始蔓延。一种极明亮的销毁。听说中元节百鬼夜行。还要点好多荷叶灯，点完了之后丢进水里。小时候的迷信话啦，不知道长大了还有没有人相信。小佑抖了抖鼻翼，又眯起了眼睛。

小佑站起来，腿蹲得发麻，要僵在同一个位置缓好久才好。他于是慢慢回神，注视着站立在此的城市，也竭力在拥挤里保持着它的体面。繁多的霓虹灯里，天永远是漆黑的。他抬起头，好像，巴比伦的大城在这一天倾倒了，倾倒了，成了魔鬼的住所和各样污秽之灵的巢穴，并各样污秽可憎之雀鸟的巢穴。*

他只好难过地、沉默地往家里走。

其实世界上你所深恶和期望的，走到十字街头，还不是一样么？*黑色的衣服密密麻麻拥挤在街道上，硕大的标语无声呐喊，在三十年之后荒诞如一场滑稽戏。有人在哭，有人在笑，有人在沉默。平日里尾随着小佑的记者都在街上乱跑，带着人潮如浪头涌起、聚拢、消逝。小佑不去看任何人，激光灯打在脚下，抬头就打到眼上。

2

高耸的大厦似乎并不受影响，魔幻如一座外来的孤岛。街对面的面包店里亮着灯，金黄的灯，小佑看见橱窗里金黄的面包，鬼使神差地走了进去。

3

面包店里冷气很足，仿佛一下子吹干了脖颈间黏腻的汗渍。小佑没有看橱窗后的面包，他有歌者的敏感，于是先听到了歌。上个世纪的鼓点响起来，风中风中，心中冷风，可是谁能让这一切随风？小佑于是重新看向橱窗，有些茫然，想起他其实并不饿，也并不想吃面包。

老板恰时从后厨间出来，手里的抹布顺手丢到一边，问他想吃点什么。小佑只好随手指了一个小一点的面包。老板挥挥手，已在柜台后站立良久的小妹利落地打包了一份，问他是不是在店里吃。小佑想了想，点了点头。

哦，顺便的，给小妹签了一张照片，那时他还染着五颜六色的头发，站在老佐旁边，傻里傻气。

落座的时候，歌已经换了一支，还是上个世纪的HK。老板看起来早就年届中年，柜台后的小妹是他的女儿，如花似玉的新世纪少女，怎么审美被影响到上个世纪。小佑掰下一块面包，蔓越莓和葡萄干，酸酸甜甜，忍不住又掰了一块。多吃一口，会不会像老佐一样，size有一点点膨胀？

4

老佐在歌里，老佐不在身边。他在卡拉永远OK的轰鸣里给老佐发信息，然后登上社交平台看老佐发布的生活琐屑。评论里的墙内外是两个世界，永远声称对方是fake news，真相隐匿在互相攻讦的重重迷雾里，只有爱和吃浅显容易而亘古不变。HK人该永远政治冷感，为什么要被涂上颜色？小佑翻着圈子里其他人发布的东西，像看了一场栋笃笑。他想着十一年前，二十二年前，三十年前，HK是这样的吗？这么好吃的面包，为什么没有人在意了呢？

老佐传来了一条语音，他那边好像更乱，小佑隔着屏幕似乎都闻到了酒气。庆祝生日的第一二三四五六七八九十……餐，只会更多，没有什么比吃更重要。有的人好像总快乐得浅显容易，站定立场也不担心，比中立还放松，像百鬼夜行都是fake news。好吧！吃饱才有力气踢波啦！

小佑最终还是吃掉了一整个蔓越莓面包。碳水化合物总能带来简单的快乐，对有些人是虚妄，对有些人是实在。开玩笑，有些东西，确实是“不讲法律，不讲道理，只分你我”的。

5

小佑收下了面包店小妹送的卡片，字迹幼圆可爱，贴了好多小粘贴。年轻的女孩子，有粉红色的心，很真挚。

街上回归平静。不知是平静的结束，还是平静的开始。

END

*《圣经》。

*《两地书》，鲁迅。


End file.
